


Where To Next?

by coltinourstars



Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Board Games, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Safe house competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltinourstars/pseuds/coltinourstars
Summary: When they said they were going to "fight" over who got to decide where they should head next, this was not what Nile was expecting.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Gonna Make This Place Your Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Where To Next?

Nile was not sure this was the best way to settle anything. 

Andy had suggested that they move on from their London safehouse only a couple of days after they arrived, once everyone had had a chance to catch their breath and she had had time to come to terms with the new lingering soreness she felt from bruises that would not heal. Nile had been excited about the prospect of seeing somewhere new and escaping the city that so far held mostly poor memories (London, Buildings surprisingly easy to fall out of if trying to stop megalomaniac CEOs, 1 star). 

Nile had not been expecting Joe to ask Nicky and Andy if they were planning on fighting over it. The two simply grinned and asked Nile if she also wanted to join in the battle; apparently the winner got to choose their next location to lie low until Copley’s instructions started coming in. Very much wanting to avoid another brawl with Andy until she had at least had chance to train and enjoying her current number of broken bones (none), Nile declined. Joe had nodded at her to commend her on her wise decision. 

“Okay, as always, best two out of three wins and I will decide any ties or rule queries” Joe recited. “Yes, for these purposes and these purposes alone I will remain impartial” Joe held up a hand to stop Andy’s anticipated complaints, “Last winner picks the first round.” Nile positioned herself on the couch, surprised that the others did not seem to be making any effort to move out of the slightly cluttered living room. 

“I think that’s you.” Andy told Nicky. 

“It’s you. You chose that awful place in the Australian outback last time, remember?” Nicky replied. 

Andy smiled and nodded slightly wistfully. “I liked that place.”

“You were killed by 2 different types of spiders.” Nicky retorted. 

“In that case, first round is arm wrestling” Andy announced with a slight smirk on her face. Nicky sighed and rolled his eyes before sitting down next to the coffee table and resting his elbow on it, hand out. 

“What is happening?” Nile asked Joe as he moved to sit next to her on the couch. 

Before he could answer, Andy winked at her and said “Arm wrestling is happening. And I intend to win.”

Which she did - quite easily. Nile thought Nicky might at least have been able to save his energy for future rounds but this did not seem to be entirely necessary as Nicky announced the second round would be noughts and crosses. 

Nicky eventually won round two after 3 tied games with Nile becoming more and more disbelieving at how seriously the two were taking it. Both were considering their moves for minutes before making them, seeming to be trying to apply some level of extreme tactics to the game. 

Round three, part one had been called off by Joe, invoking his self-proclaimed power to “prevent everyone literally dying of boredom” when neither had won after 20 rounds of rock-paper-scissors. 

Which is why Nile had found herself watching two immortals playing monopoly for the last 3 hours. From what Nile had seen, both of them had been blatantly cheating from the start, with absolutely no effort to apply any of the stealth shown on missions to liberating money from the bank. Nile had wandered in and out of the room a couple of times, including grabbing requested snacks from the kitchen, although this mostly seemed to be so Nicky had non-lethal popcorn projectiles to throw at Andy when she built hotels on her properties. Nile and Joe had mostly given up on watching the game after a while, preferring to pick up books from the small shelf in the corner and occasionally cast their eyes at the game. 

Seeing that the game was at least nearing its end, as both of the players had mortgaged most of their properties and it was possibly down to the last few rounds, Nile and Joe had resumed paying at least a small amount of attention to the game. 

“Do you not compete?” Nile asked Joe.

“Not really. If someone has an actual strong opinion about going somewhere we normally just head there. But when it doesn’t matter I am happy for it to be decided by… whatever this is,” he replied, waving a fairly dismissive hand towards the two sat on the floor below them.

“Where would you pick if you were playing?” Nile was curious. Even over the last couple of days she had heard casual mentions of many well-loved far-off places and enjoyed the tales they had started to tell her about their favourite places. They seemed keen to impress on Nile that immortality came with many perks, such as time to travel. 

“I haven’t been to Norway for a while.” Nile did not want to ask how long a while was to him. “Or maybe Russia. Nicky looks good in the snow.” Nicky leant backwards to smile up at Joe and Andy used his momentary distraction to take another $20 from the bank. 

A few dice rolls later, Nicky traded his get out of jail free card to Andy for her final $20 and a promise that she would pick up breakfast in the morning before they left. Andy then immediately landed on one of Nicky’s last remaining properties to his jubilant celebrations. 

“We’re off to Austria,” Nicky proclaimed. Joe leant down to place a kiss to the top of his head before standing and extending a hand down to help him up. The two headed off towards the kitchen to begin preparing something for dinner, which had been slightly delayed by the marathon games. 

Nile moved down to help Andy finish packing away the pieces and putting away the board. “Where would you have picked, if you had won?” she asked Andy.

“If I’m honest…” Andy replied, hesitating slightly as if unsure what Nile’s response would be. “I probably would have picked there too. Nicky and Joe set up a safehouse that’s just a chalet in the mountains. Pretty isolated but cosy and the nearby town does good hot chocolate.”

“Are you telling me that we could have just skipped all of that?” Nile asked slightly exasperated.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Andy grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write about soft between mission moments and imagine Nicky and Andy taking board games very seriously. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
